Going To The City
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: From eating chilly off the seats to being a C.I.T. at the Boys and Girls Club, the flock has many problems in the city. For a contest on Maximum-X.


**A/N: Okay, this is a one shot for the contest on Maximum-X. Please enjoy! It says to do a big city, but I don't know which one to do. So, this is a make believe city. Deal with it.**

Max POV

Ugh. Stupid city. Stupid Fang. Stupid mind controlling powers.

So, the flock dragged me into the city. Then they dragged me to the library to see what things there was to do here. Then they dragged me to a cafe. Basically, they dragged me everywhere. I fought with them every second.

"Oh my God, these muffins are so good!" Nudge squealed happily. Fang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll think I'll have another one. Or a dozen." Fang got up and bought another eight-pack of blueberry muffins. He started scarfing them down insanely, spewing crumbs all over the table.

"You're... a beast." I said. "A pig. A hog. All of you, actually."

"But they're so delicious! Max, you should try one!" Nudge said, after taking another bite. "And this Italian soda is the best ever! It's so fizzy!"

"Well, let's go somewhere else. This place is cramped and I'm getting delirious. It's too hot. If I spend one more minute in here, I'm gonna' go on a rampage."

"Max, you whine too much. Try enjoying life for once." Iggy said.

"No. Let's head off to the nearest subway, get to sleep early, and take off tomorrow."

"Max, it's 12 PM." Gazzy said, looking at a clock on the wall.

I dropped my head on the table. "Whatever, I still wanna' get out of here."

"Max, I wanna' go on the bus." Nudge said, looking up from her muffin. "Then we can eat more muffins when we get off, and we can run around and do stuff!"

"Sure. And afterwards, we'll streak to the park." I said sarcastically. "We'll prance and skip and jump, singing 'la di da' the whole time."

"Max..." Fang said disapprovingly. "Let's just go on the bus. All of today, we haven't seen a single Eraser. Let's enjoy it."

"No, the bus is the worst thing we could go on! Trapped in a small enclosed area, have to sit next to total strangers, very few exits that are easy to get through and, most importantly, we have to pay for it! Why would be pay for something we could do for free by giving ourselves to the School?"

"Come on, let's go." Fang said, getting up. The rest of the flock got up.

"Ugh! Since when are you calling the shots?" I yelled. They didn't stop walking. "Guys, stop!" Kept walking. "Please?" Still walking. "Fine, I'll come.

I stomped up to them, crossing my arms.

"Aw, look who's all tough. Are you mad, Max?" Nudge said, pinching my cheeks. I smacked her hands away.

The bus came, and Fang was about to step on. I stopped him, and just to annoy him, I said, "Ladies first." I stepped on and payed the six bucks to get on. Rip off.

We sat at the front. Easier to get off, ya' know, and it makes me feel the tiniest bit happier.

"Fang, what would happen if I touched that?" Nudge said, pointing to a blob of spilled chilly on the seat.

"Don't do it." Fang warned.

"I wonder what it tastes like..." She pointed a finger out and slowly scooped up some.

"No, Nudge, that's sooo nasty! Don't do it!" We all warned, but too late.

She ate it.

"Oh. My. God. That is _so_ freaking nasty!" Angel said.

I started gagging at the thought of doing that. Ugh. "Guys, let's get off at the next stop..." I said, sounding sick.

When the bus came to a stop, I got off first. The smell of fresh air made me feel so much better. You don't even know _how_ wonderful it was.

"Hey! Look! It's the hairy one again!" Nudge said excitedly (she was being perky and optimistic today, yet so weird), pointing to-

Ari.

Oh, crap.

I ducked behind the side of a building.

"Guys, be quiet. We'll have to take off."

"Kay." Five nods in agreement.

"Wait till I give the signal..."

"Max, people are going to see us if we take off! Including Ari!" Fang said, making sure I didn't unfurl my wings by pressing his arm to my back.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He pointed behind me, and I looked.

Boys and Girls Club.

I didn't even say no. I was too in shock. Fang shoved me a little, bringing me back to reality.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, not taking my eyes off the horrid place.

"Nope. Come on, before he sees us!" Fang ran out of the alley, and motioned us forward.

We ducked and dogged through traffic, rewarded with lots of honks. Ari did turn to see what it was, but he didn't see us.

We made it inside. there was screaming kids and crying kids and all sorts of kids. Mostly under the category of how-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-me.

"Oh, there you guys are! You're the new C.I.T.s, right?"

"Huh?" I blurted unthinkingly.

"Counsellors in training."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Fang said. "We picked up these guys from school, they want to come here."

"Sure." The guys called someone over. "Okay, you guys go with Brandon. Me and these three will go to the back."

I stiffened. Great. Now we worked here. The guy (who's name tag said Jason) pulled me, Fang and Iggy to the back.

"So, you guys went through the training yesterday." Jason said.

"Yeah." Fang lied.

"So, Marry, you can go to work now. Jack and Terrance need to talk a bit." Marry? Was that supposed to be me?

"Uh, okay. Sure." I said, and walked back out to the main room.

***

"Jeez, Marry, your such a clutz."

"Who put the nachos in for thrity minutes?"

"Ugh, it's burning! Someone, help!"

"Wait, your not supposed to put vanilla in nachos!"

The councilors were yelling at me as I attempted to make nachos. Ugh. So annoying. Fang and Iggy came out and saw me.

"Max- er, Marry, what are you-" Fang said, but he was cut off.

"Hey! You're not Marry, I am!"

Oh, crap.

Three teens stood at the doorway. Marry, Terrance and Jack. The real ones.

"Uh, got to go!" I yelled as I gathered the flock together. We all took off.

I'm _never_ letting the flock drag me in the city again. Never, ever, ever.


End file.
